Forsaken Empire
by Chelstar
Summary: Post-Buu fic. Our favorite prince has at long last discovered the true value of family, but when the past comes back to claim him, will he forsake his wife and children to take his rightful place as king? There's only one way to find out!


**Hey everyone! I know I'm supposed to be updating A Saiyan's Sacrifice right now, but inspiration struck so I rolled with it. Hope you like this preview to a new fic I'll be working on! Don't forget to review. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its original characters. Bummer.**

* * *

><p>"Entering: Orion Arm<p>

Galaxy: Milky Way

Data: Minimal

Destination: Sol System

Star Title: Sun"

Thick lashes fluttered, untangling to reveal hazy obsidian eyes. A second voice rasped through the space pod, caked with sleep. "Initiate planet data sequence."

"Intiating…

…

…

Orbiting planets:

Mercury – Terrestrial – 0 Moons

Venus – Terrestrial – 0 Moons

Earth – Terrestrial – 0 Moons

Mars – Terrestrial – 2 Moons

Ceres – Dwarf – 0 Moons

Jupiter – Gas Giant – 63 Moons

Saturn – Gas Giant – 61 Moons

Uranus – Ice Giant – 32 Moons

Neptune – Ice Giant – 18 Moons

Pluto – Dwarf – 3 Moons

Eris – Dwarf – 1 Moon

…

…

…

Awaiting further instruction."

A single hand, sheathed in a white glove, rose to the pink tinted device hooked over the occupant's right ear. A series of glyphs flashed across the square, transparent screen, nimble fingers scrolling through various options. The voice rasped again, stronger this time. "Initiate life scan sequence. Race: humanoid. Target: Earth."

"Scanning…

…

…

…

"Planet: Earth. Humanoids detected."

"Population?"

…

…

…

"Approximately 7 billion."

Black eyes blew wide, dry lips parting in awe.

* * *

><p>"Would you like to make this planet your destination?"<p>

Gloved fingers drummed idly against a well-toned thigh. "Call Brussel. Third party, Apriko."

Static filled the pod, soon broken by a deep, gravelly voice.

"Are we there yet?"

"Of course not! Look around you, fool! Apriko, wake up before I override your system and send you crashing into the nearest star."

A masculine groan could be heard then, followed by a series of cracks and pops. "What do you want _now_ Caulifa?"

The smug tone of voice greatly contrasted her perturbed expression. "I was right. Kakarot failed to complete his mission."

She tolerated their grumbles of skepticism, twirling a lock of black hair through her fingers as she held off for dramatic effect. "Oh, you don't believe me?"

"Can we stop wasting time and search for our liege on a planet that, _oh I don't know_, still exists?" Apriko snarled.

"You're out of your damn mind." Brussel muttered.

Caulifa smirked, keeping her voice level to conceal her anxiety. "Tell that to the 7 billion people living there."

Absolute silence fell for about thirty seconds, and then both men started in at once.

"But how could they have survived-"

"Did they find a way to kill him?"

"But then who killed Freiza?"

"I told you already, it must have been the prince-"

"If he's even ALIVE. From the rumors I've heard-"

"ENOUGH!" Caulifa yelled, abruptly silencing her comrades. "Freiza was a liar and a snake. Prince Vegeta is alive." Glittering eyes lost their focus, oblivious to the universe rushing past around her. "He has to be."

"Well then, how do you explain this?"

Caulifa shook her head, banishing the fog of the past to focus on the here and now. "There's no moon."

"Huh?"

"Did I stutter? There's no moon, idiots!"

There was a brief pause, and then Brussel broke the silence. "Uhhhh…. Why would an infant be sent to destroy a planet with no moon? How would he transform?"

Caulifa pinched the bridge of her nose, willing herself to be patient. "Because there WAS a moon, but now there isn't. I think someone destroyed it."

"Who?"

That made her snap. "HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW!"

"JEEZE Caulifa, relax…"

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO RELAX-"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF PRIDE YOU TWO, SHUT UP!" Apriko hollered.

Silence fell once more. They all took a collective breath, and when Caulifa spoke again, it was calm and to the point. "Let's settle this once and for all. Pod?"

"Awaiting instruction."

"Reset coordinates. Destination, Earth."

Brussel and Apriko echoed her orders. Without further ado, the three Saiyan warriors blasted off into the endless cosmos… and the mysterious future awaiting them.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!<strong>


End file.
